Spit 'N' Polish Update
The Spit 'N' Polish Update is the first ''Yooka-Laylee'' post-release update that fixes a majority of complaints and bugs that fans have reported about. The update was released on June 27th, 2017, being released first to Steam users as celebration for Yooka-Laylee being 25% off during the Steam Summer Sale. GOG users received the update on July 11th, 2017. The console version was released on August 10th, 2017. The Nintendo Switch version received the update on day one when it was released. Graphical/General Gameplay Fixes * New music added to the pause menu * Design tweaks to all arcade games * ‘Sonar-able’ objects now have clearer visual identity * Design tweaks in various areas (Black Hole in One, Gloomy Gem Grotto etc) * Performance improvements * Audio improvements * Health UI is now always visible when low * When transformed, collecting butterflies now restores energy * Hunter tonic now tracks the last 30 Quills and Casino Tokens, in addition to the Health and Power Extenders. It will also whistle at the location of the closest rare collectible. * Signposts have been added throughout Hivory Towers to guide players to nearby worlds. * Improved Rampo boss fight Dialog/Menu Fixes * Improved speed when scrolling through Totals Menu * New option for shorter ‘gibberish’ voice sound FX * New speech volume option * New ability to speed through dialogue by holding Y * Cut-scenes can now be skipped with Y * New moves section added to pause menu, with image guide * Added PC Display Settings to the in-game pause menu * Restart option added in the pause menu during arcade games and Kartos challenges Control/Camera Fixes * Camera design improvements throughout game (less scripted cameras, door cams now appear behind player etc) * New optional camera mode added with minimal assist * Laser move no longer requires player to crouch * Minecart control improvements and new visual effects * Transformation control improvements * Improved first-person aiming controls * Improved flying controls * New first-person aiming control options added * Arcade games now support per player control settings, such as vibration, inverted aim and sensitivity * New icons added for keyboard/mouse controls Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where Pagies would not be saved if the player exchanged Casino Tokens and then closed the game. * Fixed an issue where the main environment in Capital Cashino would sometimes disappear when retrying the Knights of Hamalot challenge. * Fixed an issue where the game would sometimes crash when closing in exclusive mode. * Fixed an issue where players would sometimes not reset if they flew off screen in the Up 'n' Nova arcade game. * Fixed an issue where players would sometimes not be able to move forward in Up 'n' Nova after colliding with a Corplet Drone. * The 'delete' option for save games is now localised when running the game in Russian. * Fixed an issue where a floating bridge would occasionally appear in Shipwreck Creek. * Fixed an issue where Yooka's tongue would sometimes disappear when attached to Space Plumbing pipes. * Fixed an issue where it was possible to avoid the death trigger when squashed in Moodymaze Marsh's maze challenge. * Fixed a geometry gap in Capital Cashino which the player could fall through. * Fixed an issue where electricity SFX in Power Grid could be heard in incorrect places. * Fixed an issue where unlocking a Tonic during the Capital Cashino Knights of Hamalot challenge would sometimes lead to a fail. * Fixed an issue where keyboard controls would not work for secondary players in multiplayer Arcade games. * Fixed an issue where the player was sometimes unable to use the first switch in Murky Passage on Mac. * Fixed an issue where the Up N' Nova Arcade game's controls would sometimes change slightly when playing for the second time. * Fixed an issue where it was possible to become stuck in the Sonar Course in Captial Cashino if the player didn't have Lizard Leap. * Arcade game menus now list all inputs used for movement when playing with keyboard/mouse. * Fixed an issue where the player would receive damage when attempting to go into the first laser in the Capital Cashino vault whilst invisible. * Fixed an issue where the player would permanently slide if stood in a small gap between two rocks at the base of the lighthouse in Galleon Galaxy. * Fixed an issue where failing any Knights of Hamalot challenge and declining to retry would leave the target circle visible in the world. * Fixed an issue where Snowmen would speak as if they were missing their hats despite completing the challenge after re-entering Glitterglaze Glacier. * Fixed an issue where the player would remain in the death state after respawning from failing the moving maze challenge in Moodymaze Marsh. * Fixed an issue where it was possible to press the first switch in Murky Passage without actually being on it. * The save icon is now correctly displayed after selecting either Return To Hub or Save And Quit. * Fixed an issue where the player would enter their fall animation when standing in a specific area of Capital Cashino's vault room. * Fixed an issue where dying as you hit the last target in Duke's target challenge would sometimes softlock the game. * Fixed an issue where dying in the first room of the Icymetric Palace maze would cause the player to spawn behind the entrance. * Fixed an incorrect German translation during Rampo's challenge. * Fixed an issue where Steam controllers would not function properly on OSX. * Fixed an issue where some of the flashing crystals in Crystalline Cave lost their colliders when the challenge was completed. * Fixed an issue where dying during the Moodymaze Marsh maze challenge would sometimes prevent the player from being able to use the Grand Tome to exit the world. * Fixed an issue where the player would be unable to use the Steam controller again after disconnecting or reconnecting during gameplay. * Fixed an issue with Xbox One controllers when playing on a computer with Ubuntu. * Fixed an issue where the game would softlock when dying as the timer hit zero in the Adam Ferguson room challenge in Icymetric Palace. * Fixed an issue where the player sometimes wouldn't unlock the Super Sized achievement despite expanding all tomes and completing the game. * Fixed an issue where the Steam controller would sometimes lose functionality when disconnected. * Fixed an issue where the player was able to go beneath the ice in Tribalstack Tropics. * Fixed an issue where the player was unable to select "No" on a question when using mouse/keyboard controls. * Fixed an issue where creating a second save would sometimes cause issues in the GoG version of the game. * Fixed an issue where multiple players could join an Arcade game when using the spacebar after selecting the Arcade with a controller. * Fixed an issue where in multiplayer Hurdle Hijinx, the pause menu would not display which player paused the game when playing on Windows. * Fixed Infrequent stuttering on GoG version of the game. * Fixed an issue in OSX/Ubuntu where the Arcade 'continue' option would remain untranslated in French. * Fixed an issue where Swamp transformation challenge pressure switches weren't in the correct positions on challenge reset. * Fixed an issue where Capital B could sometimes damage the player during the final boss fight whilst the player could not move. * Fixed an issue where parts of the trees in Shipwreck Creek would be culled when viewed from underwater. * Fixed an issue where Capital Cashino target course doors could be triggered multiple times. * Fixed an issue where Tongue slot machines in Capital Cashino would sometimes be semi-interactive when they should be deactivated. * Fixed an issue where the Capital Cashino Sonar Shot challenge final door would sometimes temporarily lock the player in. * Fixed an issue where the oxygen meter would remain on screen and continue to deplete if the player received damage as the gravity room timer hit zero. * The VSYNC option is now localised. * Fixed an issue where jump height while using Reptile Roll on slopes would be limited. * Fixed a hole in the base geometry of the crossed bones island in Galleon Galaxy. * Fixed an issue where the player would sometimes be unable to move after being killed and knocked into a doorway. * Fixed an issue where changing resolution and graphical quality would sometimes crash the game when launching in Exclusive Mode. * Fixed an issue where the Arcade Camera would occasionally become jerky. External Links * Green and Purple Patch * Major Update Live for Steam Sale! References Category:Updates Category:Yooka-Laylee